A New World
by Zombie Adri
Summary: Abby gets a new computer game for her birthday, and ends up getting transported into minecraftia. She meets two boys there, and is forced into a love triangle, while at the same time she has to figure out why she ended up there and how to get home. Rated M for lemon (I don't own Minecraft, but these are my characters)
1. Chapter 1

A shrill ringing caused me to flinch, until I realized it was only the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Abby!" The voice responded.

"Oh. Hey Julia," I said, trying to sound happy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She shouted into the phone, nearly causing me to go deaf.

"Oh, yeah. That," I responded glumly. Nobody besides her had even remembered my birthday.

"I'm coming over, I got you a present!" She cried out enthusiastically.

"Sure, I guess that's ok," I said right before she hung up the phone.

I hoped she got me a good game. I may be a girl, but I'm the best gamer I know. I sat down to watch a little bit of TV before Julia arrived, but it was too late, and the doorbell went off as soon as I had sat down.

I opened it and let her in. She gave me a cupcake, and headed for my computer.

"What did ya get me?" I asked.

"I registered you for a cool computer game, it's called Minecraft. I've never played, but everything I've heard about it is good," Julia said, while she downloaded it onto my computer. I heard her phone ring, and when she checked the caller id, she motioned for me to be quiet.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm sorry! Ok. I'll see you there. Yes. Ok. Bye," Julia was clearly annoyed with this person. Before I got the chance to ask, she had to leave.

"Have fun playing the new game!" She called from the hallway. I sat down in front of the computer and started a new world. I put it on survival mode and waited for it to load up. I cried out as everything around me went black, and I could feel myself being stretched and flung around. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise I was sitting on a beach, and everything was made of squares.

"Hello?" I called. The only noises I could hear were a few animals. I looked around at the blocky place, and wondered if I would ever get home. My waist-long brunette hair blew in the wind, blocking my sight. I pulled a hair tie out of my pocket and braided it down my back. I collected some sand off of the beach, because it was soft and warm. After that I decided to gather supplies before nightfall. I didn't know what animals lived in this world, but I really didn't want to know what comes out at night.

I walked off of the beach, and into a dense green forest. How was I supposed to make a house? I looked around desperately trying to find anything to help. I couldn't take it. I started repeatedly punching trees until my fists bled. I looked at the ground and saw little pieces of wood floating. I picked all of them up, and walked out of the forest.

I kept walking for a while until I saw something unusual. A chest under a tree. I quickly unlatched it and peered inside. I pulled out a book, some apples, and a few pieces of bread. I opened up the book, and thanked my lucky stars that I had found the chest. The inside cover of the book said 'property of Hunter, please return if found'.

There were other people? I wasn't sure if that made me happy or upset. I flipped it open and scanned the pages. I grinned, it was a crafting recipe book.

I built a crafting table, and crafted the wood I collected earlier into wooden planks. When I had enough for a house, I climbed a tree and built it up there. With my remaining wood planks I built sticks, then ladder. I put it up the tree. When I was done, I checked the book and built a wood sword and a wood pick. I climbed down the tree, and killed some animals for meat.

When that was done, I saw some exposed stone and coal. I mined as much as I could before the sun started to set. When I got back to the house, I used the cobblestone I collected to make a furnace and cook the meat with my coal. I hung torches around the room and placed a door. I then crafted a bed out of the wool I had. I made glass out of the sand I collected and put in windows.

I looked out into the night and saw monsters stalking around. I ran to my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was only asleep for a few minutes, when I was awoken by a loud banging on my door.

"Hello?!" A voice called, "Please! Let me in!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Does it even matter right now? Please let me in!" He shouted.

I leaped out of bed, and opened the front door. A boy, about my age, sprinted into the house, and slammed the door shut behind him. He had smooth black hair, and surprisingly he was paler than me. He had a black jacket on over a faded gray shirt. His dark blue jeans were ripped, and his whole outfit was covered in blood and dirt. I hadn't even noticed how breathtakingly handsome he looked.

His face showed surprise; he probably hadn't expected me to be a girl. I looked down and blushed deep red when I saw him staring at me.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Hunter," he said, "What's yours?"

"My name is Abigail, Abigail Ellingsworth. You can just call me Abby," I said, holding my hand out to shake. His hands were soft, and I blushed.

"You can put your stuff anywhere," I said yawning and jumping back into bed.

I awoke to see him sitting across the room from me, and watching me sleep. He looked away when he saw me wake up. He had put a chest and his bed across the room next to his crafting table. His crafting table looked sleek and well made. My crafting table was sloppily put together, and it had splinters all over it. He held a light blue pick ax, and a silvery grey sword. I glanced down at my crappy wooden tools. He was polishing his sword with some wool.

"What are those made of?" I said, ogling his tools.

"Uhh the pick is diamond, and my blade is iron," He replied.

"I don't know what those things are…" I said. He sighed when he noticed my all wood tools.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"I got here yesterday," I said softly, remembering my first day.

"Then I'll take you mining! I can show you the ins and outs of living in Minecraftia," He said grinning.

"That sounds nice," I replied.

Hunter tossed me an iron pick and a stone sword.

"These should get you started," He said.

I followed Hunter out the door, and down the tree. He pulled on some iron armor, and led me out into the forest.

"Can you shoot?" He asked. Did he really just ask that?

"Of course I can shoot!" I exclaimed.

He tossed me a bow and a pack of arrows, "Here, I definitely can't. Use these for creepers," He said.

"Cree- what?"

"Creepers…they're monsters. They are green with no arms and four stubby feet."

"Oh. Ok, I'll need some practice though," I said.

"Here!" He exclaimed, tossing an apple into the air. I pulled the arrow back and let it fly. It went straight through the center. I grinned at my accomplishment, and turned to Hunter. He was staring at me, with astonishment in his eyes. It was enough to make me blush and look down.

"Hello?" a voice called from a distance. Hunter and I ran towards the noise. I had an arrow pulled back, ready to fire.

We walked out into a clearing, and I saw another guy about my age. He was just as handsome as Hunter, but much hotter. Damn. His deep blue eyes locked with mine, and I blushed. I tried to look away, but our eyes were locked together, and somehow I just couldn't seem to look away.

"Hey," He said, eyes still locked with mine. His voice was deep and sexy.

"Um…hi," I almost didn't get the words out, because my lips were tingly and numb. Hunter coughed, and caused me to look away from the stranger. I looked back, and he was still staring at me. My cheeks grew extremely hot, and I didn't even notice that I'd forgotten to breathe. I fell to the ground gasping for air. So much for a first impression. I opened my eyes, and saw the stranger hovering over me protectively. Hunter glared at him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"My names Matt," The man answered.

"My name is," I got cut off by Hunter before I could finish.

"Her name is Abigail Ellingsworth, but you can call he Abby," He stated proudly. Seriously? What the fuck Hunter?

"Oh. Well um are you two going out?" Matt asked.

"No," I said.

"Yes," Hunter said.

"Wait…WHAT?" I glared angrily at Hunter.

"Oh. I mean, no," He said weakly.

"Uhm ok…" Matt was definitely confused.

I moved closer to Matt, "So who's your girlfriend?" I asked hopeful that he wouldn't have one.

He must've seen the lust in my eyes, because his eyes showed the same thing, "Well I don't have one, well not right _now_," He said. I bit my lip, and stared into his eyes again.

He had sandy blonde hair, and he was light tan. His arms were muscular, and I don't know how I never noticed, but his button up shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a perfect six-pack. It was all I could do to keep my mouth from watering.

His soft hand moved down my arm, and my face flushed deep red. Hunter tapped my shoulder, and gestured for me to talk to him away from Matt. I followed, but only after telling Matt that I'd only be gone for a little bit.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Don't get with that guy! We don't even know him," Hunter said.

"I only met you yesterday," I said.

"Well I guess, but…" Hunter stopped talking.

"But what?" I asked.

"I…I love you Abby," He said weakly. I realized that I felt something back, but I also felt it towards Matt too.

"I'm sorry Hunter…I just don't know what I'm going to do," I said softly.

"So you love me too huh?" He asked, with a smug look on his face.

"I'm not going to say that I don't feel something for you, but I also feel something for him,"

"Oh. Just…just don't do anything stupid, you just met him," He said, and walked back towards the house.

I walked back over to Matt and gasped when he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the ground with him. He brushed a piece of hair from my face, and started leaning in. Wait. I hadn't decided yet. What if I really did love Hunter more? This could be really wrong. If Hunter found out he'd probably hate me forever. But it felt so right.

I stopped thinking when Matt's soft lips softly pushed against mine. Nothing mattered anymore. I grabbed his hair, and pulled him to me, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue outside my lips, asking for entrance. I gratefully accepted, and let out tongues dance together in my mouth. My hands knotted in his hair, as he wrapped his arms around me. This lasted until we had to stop and breathe.

"Wanna go back to my place?" He asked.

I just nodded. He got up and grabbed me by the hand. He pulled me up, and lifted me onto his back. He started carrying me the opposite direction of my house. I hoped I could find it again.


	3. Chapter 3

"We swim from here," Matt said grinning.

"How far?" I asked.

"Well, far enough that you probably wouldn't want to get your clothes wet," He winked at me.

I thought he was joking, but he started stripping. I just sat and watched, my eyes were glued to his body. When he only had on his boxers he looked at me, "Well, come on! I did it; you don't wanna ruin your pretty outfit do you?" He asked.

I sighed and began stripping. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his erection. When I had nothing on but my bra and panties, I looked at him. He was just looking at me, and his erection was growing. I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the water.

"Woah! Hey!" He laughed, "This way."

I followed him through the water and saw a light deep down.

"That's my house," Matt stated proudly, "It shouldn't be that hard to swim down to."

I took a deep breath, and dove down. Matt was right. It looked a lot farther than it actually was. I opened the door, and walked into the surprisingly dry room. It was cozy, and the only thing I noticed was the big fluffy double bed.

Matt grabbed me from behind and put me on the bed. Our wet bodies intertwined as we made out.

"Matt…" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I know it's early, but umm"

"Just ask me, we're on a bed half naked making out, and I haven't tried anything. I think you can trust me," He responded.

"Do…do you love me?"

"Of course I love you!" He exclaimed, "Why do you need to ask?"

"Well, I know we just met today, but I was thinking we could take our relationship to the next level,"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I think you know what I mean…" I said, pushing closer to him.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

I just started kissing him. After a little bit of that, I cupped my hand around his balls and started rubbing. He moaned, and I think he realized what I wanted.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yes I wouldn't want anyone else doing it with me but you Matt," I said seductively. He pulled me in for another kiss. He then licked from my forehead to where my bra started. I moaned loudly, and we started kissing again. I pulled his boxers off, and gasped when I saw how big it was. He gave me a smug smile, when he saw why I gasped.

"It's at least 9 inches long!" I exclaimed. He just nodded. I wrapped my hands around it and started massaging it. He gave a long moan.

I started pumping faster and faster while he kept moaning. I bent over and put his dick into my mouth and started bobbing my head.

Then he screamed, "Abby!" I wrapped my lips around, and licked up all of his fluid. He brought me into another kiss, and pulled off my bra. He slowly massaged them, and I starting moaning. All of the sudden he cupped my pussy.

"You're so wet Abby!" He exclaimed, and I blushed. He slid my panties off.

"This is my first time…" I said slowly.

"Don't worry," He grinned slyly, "I'll go slow."

He thrust into me slowly, and I moaned. He kept going until he reached my barrier. I looked into his eyes and nodded. I grabbed his shoulders, and prepared myself for the pain. He thrust past my barrier, and I screamed loudly in pleasure and pain.

"Matt. Fuck me hard and fast!" I shouted to him. He started speeding up.

When he got to his highest speed, he yelled, "Abby, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Let's cum together!" I moaned.

"Ok," Matt gave one last thrust, and we both shouted each other's' names as we cummed together. I could feel his juices deep inside me. I relaxed and lied down on his chest, and I fell asleep as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

*Hunter's POV*

I stomped off toward the house, when I realized what a jerk I'd been. I really hope Abby doesn't do anything stupid with that guy. I should check on her. Before I'd even had the thought I had already turned around and started heading back to the clearing.

Then I heard his voice, "Wanna go back to my place?" he asked her.

NO! She can't be stupid enough to fall for that. I watched and waited for her to say no, but she nodded her head. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!

I followed them as he carried her to a lake. From the distance I was at, I couldn't hear their conversation, but I did see Matt start taking off his clothes. Then I saw Abby's face. Her jaw hung open as she stared at his body. Is that what he has that I don't? Then she started to take hers off too. I can't believe how stupid she's being. I saw him start to get a boner as she took off her clothes. How classy…wait. Well now I have one too. Dammit.

They jumped into the water and swam down into some underwater house. I came out of my hiding spot, and by the time I got to the lake, I could hear their moans. I started to vomit into the lake. He was raping her.

I was just about to go save her when I heard her scream, "Matt. Fuck me hard and fast!"

No. I couldn't believe it. I fell to the ground sobbing, while I could hear their pleasured screams and moans in the background. She knew how I felt. How could she betray me like this? Why is she doing this so soon anyway? I don't remember her being this easy.

Then I heard them scream each other's' names out, and I knew it was over. I waited a few minutes to gain my composure, then I swam until I reached the door, and busted inside. The first thing I saw was Matt lying in bed with a sleeping Abby lying across his chest.

The bed sheets were ripped, and cum was everywhere. I could feel anger boiling up inside me.

"You son of a bitch! How could you take Abby's virginity? And on the first date! What kind of girl do you take her for?" I ranted until I was just growling at him.

"Woah man, calm down. She asked for this. I definitely would have done it if she didn't want it, but she obviously did, and she_ definitely _enjoyed it," Matt responded.

"You ass! You don't deserve her!"

"Hey. Potty mouth!" He said sarcastically.

I turned around and walked out the door… well, swam anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

*Abby's POV*

I opened my eyes, and realized I was lying on someone. I opened them wider, and saw the room around me. What the fuck happened last night? I felt someone brushing my hair through their fingers. I gazed back, and saw Matt smiling down at me. Then the memories came rushing back to me. Why didn't I listen to Hunter? I feel so dirty.

"Hey sleepy head," Matt said.

"Oh. Hi," I said.

"Your friend stopped by."

"Hunter. What did he want?" I asked.

"He heard us yesterday," Matt blushed, then he got serious again, "He came in, saw the mess, and yelled at me for a bit."

_Oh my God. How will I explain this to Matt? He probably hates me._

I stood up and looked for my clothes. Matt noticed, and looked at me sheepishly. Then I remembered we had left them by the lake.

"Here," Matt said. He picked up a few pieces of wool and crafted them into a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Thanks!" I said. He just nodded.

I searched them room until I found my underwear and put them on.

"Is there a dry way out of here?" I asked. He just pointed towards a long hallway. I started walking down it.

Matts voice came from somewhere behind me, "So what was this? A one night stand? I thought you cared for me. You're just going to leave right? Who knows when I'll see you next," he said sadly. His words hurt.  
"Of course not! I told you I cared. I care. I'll be back; I'm just going to see if my friend is ok. I promise I'll be back by sundown ok," I turned around and smiled at him.

"Ok," he said smiling back. I walked the rest of the way down the long hall. I looked up and climbed through the trapdoor, onto dry land. I checked my surroundings, and headed the direction of my house.

*Hunter's POV*

I started packing up my stuff from Abby's house. It was obvious that she didn't care about how I felt. I can go find my house.

"Hunter? Are you in there?" Abby called.

"Um. Yeah," I yelled back. She climbed into the house. When she came in and saw what I was doing, sadness flickered across her face. She had come back for me. I felt like such a jerk.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She asked. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"I…I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well…I heard last night," I sighed, and my cheeks felt hot.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I told you not to do something stupid! You didn't listen! Did he even use a condom? You could be pregnant! Did you even think about how stupid that was?" I couldn't stop the hateful words from pouring out of my mouth. Before I could apologize, she started crying.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" she managed between sobs. I felt so bad. I walked over to her, and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," I told her. I gave her a big hug and rubbed her back while she cried into my shoulder. When she was done crying she looked up at me. Her face was splotchy, her eyes were red, and her face was wet. I wiped the tears off her face. Before I knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed me. Before I had time to react, I started kissing her back. It only lasted a few minutes, before she pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said, "but I thought you deserved it for being a good friend."

_Friend?_ I couldn't believe it, she just friend zoned me.

"Well…I have to go it's getting dark," she said, "You can stay here."

I nodded.

*Abby's POV*

I started my walk back to Matt's house, but I could hear someone following me. I knew it wasn't Hunter; he had just gone to bed. I kept walking, but I really wanted to turn around, point at the person following me and say '_Aha!_'

I couldn't shake the feeling, so I started sprinting towards Matt's house as fast as I could. Then something wrapped its long arms around me. I tried to cry out, but it quickly put its hand over my mouth. I was being dragged away. How would I get back to Matt and Hunter? I kicked and struggled, but the arms easily held me in place._ Please let Hunter or Matt find me._

*Matt's POV*

I knew Abby wasn't lying when she said she'd be back by dark. So why wasn't she here? Had she gotten scared of monsters and hidden somewhere? Had she stayed the night with Hunter? _Hunter._ He had to be behind this. I stormed out of the house to Abby's tree house.

"HUNTER!" I bellowed.

"What do you want? It's late. Shouldn't you be doing Abby?"

"Where is she? I know you know where she is!"

"What? She's missing?" his face grew concerned, "Last I saw her she was going to your place."

I believed him.

"Should we look for her?" I asked.

"Of course!"

Hunter ran out wearing armor, iron sword at hand. He tossed me some armor and a sword too. I looked at the ground. _This couldn't be right. _I saw Abby's footsteps, heading towards my house, but there were a second pair next to hers. _She was being followed?_ I pointed them out to Hunter.

"Goddamn enderman," he said coldly. No. I ran, chasing the footsteps, but they disappeared just a bit further ahead, in a circle of dirt. Wait. I looked closer at the ground. Clearly scratched into the dirt were letters: 'Help! Been kidnapped! I think it's going'. After that there were just smudged handprints. I fell to the ground crying. I didn't understand. Why did I care so deeply about her? Didn't feelings like this take time to develop?

"He must've teleported her somewhere," Hunter said softly. I hadn't noticed him behind me.

"What now?" I asked.


End file.
